Un futuro por delante
by Blue Chase
Summary: Parecia que ya todo habia terminado, y que ahora solo queda planear el futuro. Percabeth y one shot, tras HoO. Salió de la Casa Grande y se apoyó en la baranda del porche. Aun le costaba caminar por culpa del tobillo, pero iba con las muletas y así no le hacia falta apoyar el pie.


**- Te echaba de menos.**

**Percy quería decirle lo mismo, pero entonces le pareció un comentario sin importancia. Mientras había estado en el lado romano, se había mantenido vivo sólo manteniendo con vida el recuerdo de Annabeth. "**_**Te echaba de menos**_**" no definía aquello para nada.**

Salió de la Casa Grande y se apoyó en la baranda del porche.

Aun le costaba caminar por culpa del tobillo, pero iba con las muletas y así no le hacia falta apoyar el pie.

Miró al frente.

El Campamento... su querido Campamento Mestizo. El Campamento que durante años había sido el único lugar al que ella había podido llamar hogar, la única casa que había conocido, el único lugar en el que había conocido amigos, el único lugar donde había gente que se preocupaba por ella, gente que le quería... Ahora estaba completamente destrozado.

Y muchos campistas habían muertos.

El gran semicírculo de cabañas yacía como un grandísimo montón de escombros de distintos colores y distintos materiales; piedras, mármol, coral, ladrillos, cristales, maderas... El anfiteatro estaba semiderruido, los establos eran un gran montón de maderas aun ardientes y el monolito que escupía lava conocido como Rocódromo se había derrumbado. Los campos de fresas habían ardido y la hierba de la colina y el valle en general estaba llena de calvas y de briznas amarillentas. La mayoría de los árboles del bosque habían caído por culpa de los gigantes y desde el porche se podía oír a los monstruos buscando nuevos refugios en el bosque. Los supervivientes estaban ahora recuperándose en las habitaciones de la Casa Grande, en la enfermería o, simplemente, sentados en el suelo desperdigados comiendo, bebiendo o descansando sin mas. Ya habría tiempo de reconstruir.

En esta última batalla, las fronteras mágicas del Campamento no habían servido para nada, pero Peleo había defendido de manera impresionante el pino de Thalía y el vellocino, con lo cual todo seguía allí.

Tuvo un escalofrío al recordar el fragor de la batalla.

Sátiros, centauros, ponis juerguistas(ya no tan juerguistas), cíclopes, mestizos(tanto romanos como griegos), dioses menores, e incluso algunos mortales habían estado luchando en la batalla. Pero, al final, habían sido ellos siete los que tuvieron que terminarlo.

Los siete mestizos de la Profecía. Los siete mayores y mas poderosos mestizos del siglo, supuestamente. O los mas pringados, dependiendo de como se mirase.

Percy, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Piper, Frank y ella.

Tenía ganas de dormir, estaba agotada, también estaba muerta de hambre. Pero, por otro lado, sentía que si comía cualquier cosa la vomitaría, y eso le apetecía aun menos.

Tuvo otro escalofrío, una brisa helada la rodeó y eso la asustó tremendamente, pues le recordó a los eidolones. Pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que tenia frío. Era verano, así que llevaba pantalones cortos, chanclas(bueno una, uno de los pies lo tenia escayolado), y una camiseta azul oscuro. Pensó en pedirle unas manta a alguno de los enfermeros de Apolo.

De repente sintió una presencia y se sobresaltó, con sus sentidos de mestiza y sus mas profundos sentidos de supervivencia a flor de piel. Pero al darse la vuelta, vio a su madre.

Sorprendida, frunció un poco el ceño. Si, era Atenea, no había ni rastro de Minerva.

La diosa llevaba vaqueros oscuros, botas de montaña y una camiseta negra de manga corta. Su pelo(también negro), estaba trenzado de lado. Iba vestida de un modo muy simple, pero resplandecía con luz propia. No en vano, era una diosa. Era muy guapa, para ser sinceros. Su padre siempre le había dicho que eran prácticamente iguales, lo que a ella nunca le había hecho demasiada gracia. Ambas se miraron a los ojos con sus ojos grises.

- Annabeth... Hola, hija.

Ella se sorprendió un poco mas. Era el recibimiento mas cálido que le había dirigido nunca la diosa.

- ¿Cómo estas? - Se acercó a ella y se apoyó también en la baranda. Frunció el ceño al mirar todo el desastre y luego la miró a ella de nuevo. - ¿Tu tobillo mejora?

- Eh... si, gracias.

La diosa miró de nuevo al frente y Annabeth la observó. Cuando se le apareció como Minerva tenia un aspecto distraído, confuso. En cambio ahora que era de nuevo Atenea, se la veía de nuevo como siempre, inteligente y despierta. Pero no entendía por que había venido, no era muy normal que su madre fuera a ella sin un objetivo.

- Esto... ¿mama? ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Ocurrir? ¿Por que lo dices?

- Bueno, con todos mis respetos mama, no es muy... típico que vengas a verme así por que si... O es que va a... ¿va a empezar todo otra vez? ¿Van a volver? Por que si es así habría que avisar a Quirón y...

- Tranquila, hija, tranquila. Todo ha terminado. No estoy aquí por eso. - Tomó aire. - Estoy aquí por que... Quería darte las gracias, pedirte perdón y decirte que estoy orgullosa de ti.

- ¿Orgullosa de... y pedirme... Pero que...?

- Si hija, has recuperado la estatua, mi estatua... Ningún hijo mio lo había conseguido. Bajaste hasta el Tártaro y conseguiste cerrar las puertas. Hiciste a Aracne tejer su propia trampa. Hiciste un trabajo increíble. Ademas, es la segunda vez que salvas el mundo.

- Eso no es cierto, no habría sido capaz de salir del Tártaro sola y lo de salvar el mundo... En cuanto a lo de la estatua y lo de la trampa de Aracne... aun no se como lo hice. - terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Si, puede que no estuvieras sola, pero no podrían haberlo echo sin ti. Ni esta vez ni en Manhattan. No seas tan modesta, has hecho mas que la mayoría de mis hijos, y en mucho menos tiempo. Y en cuanto a lo del Tártaro... bueno, debo pedirte perdón...

¿Perdón? ¿Atenea disculpándose por algo?

Vale, ahora si que estaba flipando.

- ¿Pe... perdón? - farfulló Annabeth

- Si, por todas las cosas que te dije en Grand Central. No era yo... ya lo sabes. Todo lo de que me habías fallado... Bueno, pues no es cierto. Eres una hija genial. Lo siento mucho, todo. Y lo de no haber sido una buena madre, ya sabes que los dioses no podemos interactuar demasiado.

- Eh... claro.

- En cuanto al Campamento... Bueno, siempre podrías insinuarle a tu director de actividades, el viejo Quirón, que... podríais volver a pedirnos ayuda para la reconstrucción...

- Ah...

- Nos habéis vuelto a salvar el pellejo, así que supongo que nosotros podríamos ayudaros de nuevo.

- Vale, genial.

- Y otra cosa... respecto al hijo de Poseidón... Un chico que baja al Tártaro para no dejarte sola, bueno, puede que no sea tan mal chico, independientemente de quien sea su padre.

- Vaya. Genial. ¿Y ahora que se supone que he de decir? Alucino.

- Ya, si, bueno... Em... ¿gracias?

Atenea se giró y la miró con ternura. Le sonrió y luego le apartó un mechón de pelo rubio.

- Tienes un gran futuro por delante, Annabeth. Y se que tomarás las decisiones correctas. - Le puso las manos en los hombros y le lanzó una sonrisa. - Y... hazme un favor. Cuando vuelvas a casa y veas a tu padre... dile de mi parte que me alegro mucho de que sea feliz. Que es un buen hombre... ¿Lo harás?

- Claro... si, si que lo haré. - dijo con un hilo de voz, estaba completamente roja.

- Bien, gracias.

- Oye... Osea, madre. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? - la diosa asintió.

Annabeth dirigió su mano derecha hacia su bolsillo de los vaqueros y se estremeció. Allí estaba la moneda. La Marca de Atenea. Un escalofrío tras otro le recorría el cuerpo al recordar todo lo que había conllevado esa maldita moneda.

La sacó del bolsillo y se la presentó a su madre. De repente el ambiente se había vuelto helado.

- Por favor, llévate esto. He intentado deshacerme de ella, incluso la he lanzado al fondo de un lago... Y nada, siempre vuelve a mi bolsillo.

- Creí que querrías quedártela como recuerdo.

¿Como recuerdo de que? ¿De todo lo que me ha hecho pasar esta maldita moneda? No, gracias.

Atenea asintió y la cogió. En su palma abierta, la moneda se desvaneció entre llamas. Annabeth sintió un peso desvanecerse de su pecho cuando la moneda desapareció. Suspiró de puro alivio. Esa moneda la había echo sentir inquieta incluso después de ver caer al último gigante.

La diosa dio un paso atrás. Pero, de repente, se echó hacia delante y le dio un rápido abrazo.

- Recuerda lo que te he dicho, Annabeth. Llegarás muy lejos, eres la hija mestiza perfecta.

Dicho esto, le giró la cara suavemente y se desvaneció en un haz de luz.

Annabeth se quedó totalmente sorprendida.

Su madre(a quien nunca había visto mas de veinte minutos seguidos y con quien nunca había cruzado mas de seis frases) le acababa de decir que estaba orgullosa de ella, le acababa de decir que era la hija mestiza perfecta, le acababa de pedir perdón por haber estado en contra de su relación con Percy desde el principio, le acababa de decir que llegaría lejos y le acababa de dar recuerdos para su padre. Después de todo eso, no podía menos que alucinar. Es que era alucinante. Y raro.

Y en cuanto a lo del Campamento... Volverían a pedir ayuda a los Dioses, eso no era problema. Lo habían echo una vez y lo volverían a hacer. Al fin y al cabo su madre tenia razón, les habían vuelto a salvar el pellejo, que menos que ayudarles a reconstruir el Campamento.

Oyó unos pasos tras ella y se giró con rapidez, soltó sus muletas y enarboló el cuchillo que llevaba en el cinturón.

- Calma, calma... Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿vas a matarme ahora?

Y ahí estaba el.

Percy se había cambiado la andrajosa y destrozada ropa que llevaba desde que habían llegado a Roma, y llevaba ahora una camiseta de manga corta roja, unos vaqueros y unas deportivas oscuras. Como siempre, había intentado peinarse su pelo negro, pero sin resultado. Debía de haberse duchado, por que olía bastante mejor que los días pasados, como a menta y eneldo, y tenia la cara y los brazos limpios, su piel bronceada parecía brillar, las cuentas de su collar también debían de haber sido limpiadas. Había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses. Había crecido por lo menos un palmo y ahora le sacaba casi una cabeza a Annabeth, estaba mas fuerte que antes y mas atlético. Ademas, se notaba que había pasado algunos meses con lobos, era mas sensible y con solo una mirada podía saber su estado de ánimo. **También se había vuelto mas protector. **Pero su sonrisa torcida y traviesa no había cambiado.

Annabeth daba gracias por eso.

Sus ojos verdes y profundos eran realmente hipnóticos.

- Perdona, es que...

Suspiró y bajo el cuchillo. Percy se acercó a ella y le cogió una mano.

- ¿Como está tu tobillo?

- Bien...

Annabeth suspiró y miró al frente.

- Mi madre se me ha aparecido...- dijo de repente.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - pregunto el, sobresaltándose. Se colocó a su lado, pero no le soltó la mano. - ¿Y... ? - dejó la frase en el aire.

- Bueno... ha sido raro. Me ha pedido perdón por lo que me dijo en la estación Grand Central, me ha pedido perdón por no ser una buena madre, me ha dicho que está orgullosa de mi, orgullosa de que recuperara la estatua, de lo de Aracne, me ha dado recuerdos para mi padre... Y luego me ha abrazado - lo miró con cara incredulidad.

- Vaya...

- Si, flipante... No lo se, Percy, me escama que sea de repente tan amable, tan...

Ei, ei, Annabeth... - la miró a los ojos - … no te calientes la cabeza. Tu madre solo intenta hacer las cosas bien, al menos por una vez.

- Ya... Puede que si... ¿Sabes que mas me ha dicho? - Percy la miró con atención – Pues que... teniendo en cuenta lo del Tártaro y todas las veces que me has salvado la vida... pues que puede que tal vez no seas tan mal chico, independientemente de tu padre.

Percy calló unos segundos mirando al frente.

- ¿En... en serio te ha dicho eso?

- Oh vamos, quita esa cara de tonto... Y si, me lo ha dicho.

Percy sonrió con orgullo. Después de todo lo que había pasado, a Annabeth le gustaba verlo sonreír Se callaron un rato y luego la abrazó desde atrás por la cintura.

- ¿Y como estás tu? - preguntó desde atrás con suavidad.

Sentía sus fuertes brazos abrazándola desde detrás por la cintura y su lenta respiración en su oreja derecha. Y eso no le ayudaba precisamente a poner sus ideas en orden.

- Viva... - murmuró entonces, intentando que no se le quebrase la voz - … y estamos juntos.

- Entonces bien, ¿no?

La giró con suavidad, le pasó los brazos por la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella le puso los brazos en los hombros, alrededor del cuello y lo abrazó también. Así pasaron un par de minutos.

La respiración de Annabeth empezó a ralentizarse y poco a poco se tranquilizó. La boca del estomago se relajó también y desapareció el nudo en su garganta. Incluso el tobillo parecía que le dolía cada vez menos. Si... el Campamento estaba hecho un desastre y ella estaba realmente agotada, muchos habían muerto y los que habían sobrevivido, estaban heridos, pero... Percy estaba vivo. Y estaban juntos. Lo malo mejoraría.

Se separaron, pero Annabeth le puso las manos en la nuca para que no separaran sus frentes.

- Aun no te he dado las gracias...

- ¿Deberías? - ella asintió - ¿Por que?

- ¿Por llegar a bajar al Tártaro por mi? - pregunto ella, irónicamente - ¿Por haberme salvado la vida tantísimas veces desde que nos conocemos? ¿Por haber llegado a sujetar el peso del cielo por mi? ¿Por ser capaz de aguantarme todas las veces que me pongo insoportable? ¿Por...

- Ssh... No sigas, vas a hacer que me sonroje – dijo, en tono de broma

- Es que, si no hubiera sido por ti, yo...

Percy la calló con un beso, como hacia siempre que a ella se le iba la olla desde que empezaron a salir.

Adoraba eso, los labios finos y rugosos de el tenían un sabor salado y un pelín amargo. Conjugaban perfectamente con los labios carnosos y dulces de ella, que tenían un puntito dulce.

Su relación había cambiado muchísimo en esos siete años. Empezaron como dos muchachos que apenas se aguantaban, que discutían por cualquier tontería. Y ahora eran dos adolescentes que, si bien seguían discutiendo por casi cualquier cosa, ahora sabían resolverlo con un beso, con una palabra, con un abrazo o una simple caricia. Por que se habían dado cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por otro, y se habían dado cuenta de lo que eran capaces de hacer el uno por el otro.

Ambos era aún un poco inmaduros en algunos aspectos, Annabeth por que prácticamente se había criado en el Campamento y había muchas cosas de la vida real que no había podido aprender, y Percy... por que era Percy. Pero, aunque no lo hubieran hablado en ningún momento, ambos estaban dispuestos a crecer y progresar juntos. ¿Por que no? Se gustaban el uno al otro y había una atracción bastante evidente entre ambos. Apenas podían resistir las ganas de separar sus pieles cuando estaban juntos. Lo habían pasado mal y lo mas difícil de todo había sido los meses que no habían estado juntos. Deseaban no separarse.

Ambos sentían en ese momento sus cerebros derretirse, sus rodillas como si fueran de gelatina y un rubor en las mejillas.

Se separaron por fin en busca de aire y se miraron.

- Te quiero, Sesos de Alga...

- ¿Sabes que? Yo también te quiero, listilla. Pero supongo que eso es obvio, después de todo.

Annabeth se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y bajó la mirada.

No era la primera vez que el le decía que la quería, pero nunca podía evitar el sonrojo. Cuando el se lo decía... Sentía una calidez dentro de ella, recorriéndole, desde su estomago hasta la última de sus venas. No había tenido ese tipo de sentimiento demasiado a menudo.

- He estado pensando...

- Por variar, básicamente, ¿verdad? - bromeó Percy

- Vamos, cállate. Decía que... he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste en los establos del Argo II, aquella noche... ¿Lo recuerdas?

Dioses, parece que ha pasado una eternidad, pero si...

Claro que lo recordaba. ¿Como olvidarlo?

Aquella noche le había comentado, sin darle demasiada importancia, que en Nueva Roma había visto generaciones enteras de semidioses viviendo en tranquilidad. Y que, cuando todo esto terminara... Quizá...

Luego pensó que quizá la había asustado con tantos sueños sobre el futuro. Ella era la buena con los planes, a fin de cuentas.

- Bueno, puede que... - Percy la miró nervioso. ¿De veras Annabeth estaba empezando esa frase? Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. - … puede que no fuera tan mala idea, al fin y al cabo. Tu... yo... y una vida tranquila... - sonrió con la mirada avergonzada.

- ¿Lo... lo dices en serio? - Percy parecía a punto de explotar.

- Bueno... pero en cuanto a lo del Campamento Júpiter... Ahora ya, como que no...

- Ya, ni de broma... Aun así... Yo, no se... ¿Estas segura de que... ?

- Bueno... es solo una idea sobre lo que... En un futuro... Si te parece bien, claro.

- ¿Como no va a parecerme bien? - sonrió – Si te lo propuse yo...

Annabeth sonrió y lo besó de nuevo.

Volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo que comenzaba en sus labios y bajaba por toda su espina dorsal que le resultaba tan familiar. No entendía como, conociendo como conocía ya los labios y las manos de Percy, como narices podía ser que siguiera sintiendo semejantes descargas eléctricas en cada uno de sus músculos cuando el la tocaba.

Se separaron y el sonrió con dulzura.

Ella no podía enrojecer mas, le puso una mano en la mejilla y la otra en la cintura. Por el abrazo de el, la camiseta se había levantado un poco en la cintura y la mano de el sobre su piel hizo que se le pusiera toda la piel de gallina.

- Pues ya tengo ganas de que llegue ese futuro, listilla...


End file.
